Orson Randall (Hero Datafile)
' Orson Randall, the Iron Fist of the Pulp Era ' Affiliations: Solo D10; Buddy D8; Team D6 Distinctions: Aging Addict Ex-Immortal Weapon of K'un L'un World Weary Power Sets: HEART OF SHOU-LOU Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Speed D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: BOOK OF THE IRON FIST. Spend 1 PP or add D6 to the doom pool to step up a Combat Resource or Stunt. SFX: CHI FOCUS. In pool including HEART OF SHOU-LAO die, replace two dice of equal steps with one die of +1 step. SFX: CHI HEALING. Add ENHANCED STAMINA to your dice pool when helping others to recover stress. Spend 1 PP to recover your own or another’s physical stress or step back your own or another’s physical trauma by -1. SFX: IRON FIST. Double or step up ENHANCED STRENGTH for one action. If that action fails, shutdown power. Recover by activating opportunity or during Transition Scene. LIMIT: CONSCIOUS ACTIVATION. While stressed out, asleep or unconscious, shutdown HEART OF SHOU-LAO. Recover power set when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take mental trauma, shutdown HEART OF SHOU-LAO until you recover that trauma. LIMIT: TRAGIC PAST. When reminded of a past tragedy, step up mental or emotional stress to gain 1 PP. TWO-FISTED GUNMAN Weapons D8 SFX: ALL OR NOTHING. Step up or double the highest die in the pool on a roll to inflict physical stress or a complication, or spend 1 PP to do both. If the action fails, take D6 physical stress and add a die equal to your effect die to the doom pool. SFX: AREA ATTACK. Add D6 and keep additional effect die for each additional target. SFX: LIGHTNING FROM GOD. Step up or double WEAPON die against single target. If your roll fails, take D6 mental stress. LIMIT: GEAR. Shutdown WEAPON to gain 1 PP. Take action vs Doom Pool or participate in a transition scene to recover. Specialties: '' Acrobatic Expert D8, Business Expert D8, Combat Master D10, Covert Expert D8, Crime Expert D8, Mystic Expert D8 ''Milestones: EX-IMMORTAL WEAPON 1 XP when you use your COMBAT or MYSTIC specialties to create an asset or resource for a less experienced hero. 3 XP when you first defeat an opponent in a BUDDY or SOLO situation using your IRON FIST SFX. 10 XP when you defeat an ancient foe of one or more of the Capital Cities of Heaven or their champions, or when you flee once more to hide from a foe you have previously encountered. SEEN TOO MUCH 1 XP when you discuss something horrifying you've confronted in your long history, or when you indulge in a means of escaping those horrors. 3 XP when you discuss something wondrous you experienced in your long history, or when you give a less experienced hero guidance or support. 10 XP when you take trauma to save or protect a less experienced hero, or when you abandon your allies to lose yourself in dissolution.